Objectives The objective of this Core C is to develop and implement comprehensive training programs in HIM management and the conduct of clinical research protocols for health professionals in Thailand and Cambodia. Specific aims 1. to establish a faculty of trainers with expertise in adult HIM care, pediatric HIM care and the conduct of clinical trials 2. to recruit and train new investigators, nurses and laboratory scientists for careers in clinical research 3. to provide initial and ongoing training in the conduct of clinical trials to the international standards of Good Clinical Practice (GCP) and Good Laboratory Practice (GLP) for study sites participating in this CIPRA program 4. to provide project-specific training for site investigators, nurses and laboratory staff 5. to establish and maintain a Thailand/Cambodia CIPRA website for information dissemination and exchange 6. to employ a clinical research assistant (CRA) 7. to employ a nurse team leader/educator dedicated to this CIPRA program 8. to utililise existing senior HIV-NAT personnel as trainers 9. to produce training materials Methods The trainers will use existing training resources and material at HIM-NAT which cover GCP, HIM medicine, clinical trial conduct and laboratory techniques. These training resources will be adapted to the needs of the CIPRA projects and to the needs of the two participating countries. The faculty will be directed by the CIPRA Program Co-ordinator, Dr Chris Duncombe and supervised by the Core Leader, Theshinee Chuenyam. The Core Leader will recruit and train new personnel, including a CRA who will work with CIPRA personnel to develop training materials and implement GCP/GLP training according to the needs of the sites. This person will also supervise the monitoring of the studies. The existing laboratory manager, Sasiwimol Ubolyam, will supervise GLP training. Experience in GCP/GLP and HIM clinical management will vary between the sites. Some sites will have conducted clinical trials in the past and some, such as primary and secondary care hospitals in Thailand and the sites in Cambodia, will be participating in clinical trials for the first time. Two separate comprehensive training plans are presented, one for Thailand and one for Cambodia.